


Unhappenings #F

by Kalloway



Series: Unhappenings [7]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 07:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13993281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Exchange.





	Unhappenings #F

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written some time before 2007. Posted ?? 
> 
> "The 'Unhappenings' series is roughly based on a series of prompts yoinked from a FMA prompt generator. They're often far to the left of canon and completely unrelated - most of the time. Prompt was "Lust/Riza, G, park table ink""

"I must walk this way too often," Riza said, watching as the artist laughed. She'd picked a piece off his table that could only be her and Black Hayate walking sternly through the park on a Sunday afternoon.

"You could have drawn her smiling," a voice said over Riza's shoulder. As Riza turned, she chuckled.

"Same for you," Riza replied, grabbing another ink drawing from the table and holding it to her. Black hair was the same, falling in soft waves over a perfect body. But a smile was missing, a stern and firm expression replacing it.

"I..."

"We should both smile more," Riza said, grabbing in her pocket for enough to purchase both pictures. "As for these..."

"Take the one of me," the woman said. "And I'll take the one of you. We'll take a new route through the park from now on and always..."

"Remember to smile when artists are looking our way," Riza finished, wondering just what would become of the simple ink version of herself as the woman slipped away towards the exit to the park.


End file.
